


Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Miche Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Original Character

by Abi_Gabby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi Ackerman, Multi, Polyamory, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_Gabby/pseuds/Abi_Gabby
Summary: The eldest child of Grisha and Carla Jaeger goes on an expedition with the scouts, although it's wasn't her first rodeo things go a little off track and she gains some attention from her superior officers.____________________________________________________________"That's sweet, I hear the the sunsets in Shiganshina are pretty amazing, will you show me when we get back?"-Hange Zoë____________________________________________________________"You know, you could've refused them."-Miche Zacharias____________________________________________________________"...Thank you...this won't happen again."-Levi Ackerman____________________________________________________________"I'm fine, Help me get the commander."-Erwin Smith
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Original Character(s)





	Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Miche Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Original Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of the characters that aren't really that important to the story I'll give them a basic description but they will be referred to as They/Them, for more recognisable characters such as the love interests, I'll give them their respective pronouns, Aside from Hanje Zoe, who will also the be referred to as a they/them character, They are a major part of the story but I believe that the story would progress along side the plot smoother with an androgynous character.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

[MC](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/52/bc/8852bc016f60fa8db8a790e87660b26d.jpg)

It was day time and the sky had clouds everywhere, there were hoses and wagons that lined and filled the main street, people stood to the side as we walked by. It was the 39th expedition outside the walls and the year was 833, we were waiting behind the gate of the Shiganshina district (our main entry and exit point along wall Maria) to depart from the wall but my mind was plagued by my 'what if' thoughts. What if I didn't make it, What if I died and my family had to go to the extremes just to survive, the latter was less worrying than the first because my father worked as a doctor all around the walls, he even had some patients in Wall Sina but the fear was still there.

I jumped startling my horse when someone jumped in front of me, I calmed my horse and looked at them, they had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, similar coloured eyes and a military issued scout uniform, it was my Section Commander; Hange.

"You're from here aren't you?" they asked, I could never determine their gender but they told me once that that was what they were "aiming for" whatever that meant.

"yes I am, my house isn't far from here, in fact my parents are probably watching from the crowd as we speak," they smiled and looked around probably trying to find someone that looked remotely like me, I waved my hand in front of their face and brought them back to our conversation.

"That's sweet, I hear the the sunsets in Shigangshina are pretty amazing, will you show me when we get back?" I nodded my head, smiling. I hadn't seen a Shiganshina sunset since I started training.

"I'll make sure of it!" they smiled at me, their smile was almost contagious. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

We had been waited for a few more minutes before we rode out, when the order was given by Commander Sadies every horse and wagon that we had arrived with rode out at full speed, away from the wall, placing our lives at deaths mercy. 

It was quiet, almost to quiet. we had slowed to a stop and surveyed the area, there were to titans; no titans in titan country was scary, no immediate danger, no threats. something was off.

It was suspected that titans couldn't move during the night but it was the middle of the day, the sun was out and the clouds had secede, "your orders, sir?" a soldier asked.

"set up camp, we don't know how long we'll have to be here." The commander rose his sword to draw the attention of the other soldiers around us, "Cannons, Gear, food all of it, Make do with what we've been given! I want it done by sunset!" and by his order, four bases had been set up, one for rations, one for spare gear, one to keep the horses and one armed with tree cannons, all at different heights. One at ten meters, one at fifteen and one at thirty, titans smaller that ten meters could be killed with our swords.

Afterwards we had been given our packs, each contained the basic survival equipment such as rope, a sleeping bag, matches and flares, green, red, black, yellow and white. Then it was "off to bed" and lights out, with hourly shifts between gropes of four for night watch. 

When I woke up, a hand was on my shoulder, shaking slightly, I cracked my eyes open and looked at them, they were a fellow cadet; fresh out of training, they had dark blue hair (although I have no idea how they got it that way.) light eyes and they were tall and slim. They looked completely terrified, I sat up almost instantly after looking at there face. 

"What happened? is something the matter?" I asked, still being aware of the sleeping people around me.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but please. Take my watch shift, I can't take this, I can't stand this, please let me sleep, even for a little bit, I'm begging you, I'll give you my rations and water but please but me sleep, please take my watch shift." they scrambled, letting go of my shoulder and instead opting to fall into my arm, shaking their heads. 

"hey- hey, you're okay- you're okay. Take a deep breath, calm down and tell me _properly_ what it is you want from me." they stopped, let go of me and held their hand to their mouth, breathing deeply their muffled voice came out,

"I'm sorry, I'm so- _so_ sorry, I don't think I can handle the responsibility of all these people, their lives are in my hands and I can't stand it."

"that's okay, tell me where you were stationed and I'll take over." I held their shoulders in my hands and they crumbled forward, into my lap, passing out...

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE TO GO!!**

okay...I'll just have to find it myself.

I pull their body off of my lap and struggle to move them into my sleeping bag, pulling the sip closed and encasing them in the warm cocoon. I look around, it was still night but you could see the beginnings of a sun rise and the sky was much lighter than that of the hour I fell asleep, there were others awake but only the odd one or two. 

"you know, you could've refused them," I jumped, scared out of my own skin, and yelped, clutching my chest just above where my heart would be, I yelled in a hushed voice.

"what the hell! Why would you do that!" they smirked at me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was hear, I saw you turn your head to look around, also you give off a sent of utter confusion. You okay?" I let go of my chest and stared at them, they were male, He had a grim but handsome face, light eyes, blond hair, a small moustache and goatee not to mention he was very tall and muscular, he towered over me, I probably only made it up to about the bottom of his rib cage, granted we were crouching. 

He seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. 

"I'm fine, simply confused as to where to go." I said backing myself away from him, he looked disappointed but didn't say anything,. 

"The tower to the east, they were there for about three minutes before going to you," he said, moving himself away from me. I felt bad so in turn I stood and walked the four steps towards him, he looked up to me and held his hand out to me, I stuck my hand out to him and made a tiny smile, When we shook hands his felt rough, calloused and hard, but his grip was soft.

"my name's Sean- Sean Jaeger, I didn't mean to upset you by moving away-I'm sorry." he smiled again. he retuned the firm grip that I had given him.

"Miche- Miche Zacharius" I froze, pulled my hand out from his and saluted.

"I'm sorry for not recognising you sooner- sir" I said stiffly, he laughed, wiped a fake tear from his eye and shook his head at me,

"It's okay, I won't kick you for not recognising me." he raised his hands in a joking manner and said,

"I'm not a 5'2 pale angry child, that title belongs to captain Levi."


End file.
